Unforgettable Memoirs
by ReiMori
Summary: It didn't take much to persuade Lovino into a relationship with him, but neither Antonio nor anybody else could've seen what came next. In all honestly, it hadn't even crossed their minds. Spamano mpreg and mentions of GerIta. Requested by ileana425
1. Chapter 1

**dreamgirl: Okay, well, it took me 2 months to write this because of stupid schoolwork but I finally posted the first chapter to a requested fic made by **_ileana425_** and this marks my second Hetalia fanfic ^_^ Already did a USUK fic, now onto my other OTP, SPAMANO! God, I love this pairing .**

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy action), lemon, cursing, use of human names and eventual mpreg. If you're offended by any of this, please don't read. Unless you're a masochist then...well, enjoy ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't much of a surprise to anyone when Spain and Romano got together. What _was_ a mystery, though, was how the Spaniard convinced Lovino to go out with him.

**_(Flashback)_**

Antonio had just finished making dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" He called out. The green-eyed man ran to the door and his eyes widened as he saw the man standing on his porch. "Lovi! Que estas haciendo aqui?" The Spaniard asked. **("Lovi! What are you doing here?")**

Romano pushed past him and walked into Antonio's home. "That goddamned potato bastard is with Feliciano." The Italian's face contorted in disgust.

"You should try getting along with Ludwig, Lovi. He's not that bad at all," Spain replied as he closed the door and guided Lovino into the living room.

"Yeah, 'cause you're already used to hanging out with stupid Germans!"

"Gilbert's Prussia," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Romano just glared at the older country. Antonio smirked; he loved his Lovi. "I just finished making dinner so, quieres comer, Lovi?" **("Do you want to eat, Lovi?")**

"Oh God, if you're making paella again I swear…"

The brown-eyed man was cut off, "Then would you rather have cute little Feli to make some pasta for you?"

Romano's eyes widened, "If I have to go back there and listen to them moaning then hell no!"

Spain quirked an eyebrow, "Moan…ing?"

The Italian swiftly turned his back to the tan man so as to hide his blushing face, "W-where's the f-food?"

The green-eyed man smiled and lead the blushing man to the kitchen, "Right this way, Lovi."

How it went from dinner to making out, no one had any idea. But next thing Romano knew, Antonio had said, "Te amo" and pressed his lips to Lovino's. The kiss was passionate at first, almost aggressive, but soon he started kissing him in the gentlest manner. Small pecks were given and South Italy grabbed a fistful of Spain's chocolate-brown hair. They broke apart to take in some oxygen and Lovino took this opportunity to say something.

"Are you being serious about this or is this just some goddamned fling. 'Cause I swear to God, bastardo, if you lied—"

The Spaniard shut the younger country up with a strong kiss. "Nunca, Lovi. I would never lie about loving you," **("Never")** he kissed Romano's hands. "Y tampoco is this a fling. I honestly do want to be with you." **("And this isn't a fling, either.")**

The Italian turned all shades of pink and Antonio chuckled. They soon went back to making out. Antonio kissed down Lovino's smooth, pale neck and slowly pushed him down so that his back met the table. Romano was sprawled over the wooden table as Spain discarded his shirt and unbuttoned his lover's shirt. The older man's hands rubbed the two pink nubs that adorned the Italian's chest.

"Mmhm," Lovi moaned as Antonio's fingers rubbed his nipples, perking them up. The nubs became erect and Spain took that chance to bring his mouth to South Italy's chest. His tongue ran over the strawberry-colored nubs and flicked at them repeatedly. "Nyuh-ah!" Romano called out. "D-don't tease me, bastardo." Antonio looked up into the younger man's eyes as he covered the nipple with his whole mouth. "Sto-op!"

Spain smirked but did as he was told. "Pero Lovi, I want you to enjoy this too." **("But")**

Romano bit his lip, "I…I am just don't k-keep me waiting."

The Spaniard's face lighted up and pecked his lover on the lips, "I'll do my best!"

"Gah! Don't say it like that, stupido!" Lovino blushed.

Antonio grinned and continued with his ministrations. The green-eyed male pushed down Romano's pants along with his boxers. Antonio paused once he had the boxers in his hand.

"Tomates?" **("Tomatoes?")**

Lovino's eyes widened and he attempted to grab them back, "Give those b-back!"

Spain let out a hearty chuckle, "You're so cute, Lovi." The man in question felt his face heat up. "For real, te amo." **("I love you.")**

Romano bit his lip as he wrapped his arm around Spain's neck and pressed their lips together. Antonio's hand tickled down Lovino's side, over his flat belly and finally to his goal. The green-eyed man wrapped his hand around South Italy's arousal and pumped it.

"Mio Dio!" The younger man cried out. **("My God!")**

Spain kept a close to tight grip on Romano's length and slowly moved his hand up and down. He thumbed the slit. The older man's body traveled down and his lips kissed down Lovi's neck, onto his chest, over his nipples and in his bellybutton. His tongue swirled around and into the hole, successfully tickling Romano and causing the heat to travel up to his face and ears. Finally, Antonio's mouth hovered over the Italian man's "prize" and blew hot air onto it. He kissed around the area, purposely teasing his lover. Spain lifted Romano's thigh and nipped at the pale inner part. Lovino's fist came up to his mouth and he bit into it. It was all too sensitive…too sensual for him to control.

"A-andante avanti, damn it!" He panted heavily. **("Hurry up!")**

Spain nodded and brought his mouth over Romano's rod. South Italy's hand fisted in Antonio's hair but instead of pulling him off, he pushed his head further down, feeling the deep, wet and hot cavern of his lover's mouth. Spain fought the urge to grin but began to hum instead. The vibrations transferred onto the brown-eyed man's cock and he moaned. The Spaniard sucked hard and tightened his mouth as if urging his lover to let go. Romano never licked losing a fight, but Spain's mouth was just so fucking _good_. His back arched off the table and he yelled out his lover's name.

He came.

"Oh God. Oh my…oh fuck," Lovino exclaimed as he began to feel the aftershocks of his orgasm. His eyes drifted towards Antonio, "Did you just fucking _eat_ my…goddamn."

Spain cracked a smiled, "I didn't eat it, I simply _swallowed_ your cum. And might I say it was," he kissed his fingers, "delicioso!" **("Delicious!")**

Lovino face-palmed, "You really are a sick, perverted son of a bitch." The elder man bent down and kissed Romano on the lips. It was soft and sweet and South Italy concentrated on making it a bit more passionate. So much so that he hadn't felt it when Spain used his hands to spread the younger man's silky smooth thighs a bit wider. He stopped the kiss and put two fingers on Lovino's lips. "What do you—"

The Spaniard wasn't one to command so he jus became…persuasive. His two fingers rubbed over Romano's pink lips and slowly pulled his bottom lip down. He traced it, inside and out and as he rubbed it, his second finger came into play. The Italian man's mouth opened as he began to pant and he felt the two fingers travel inside his mouth. He would've kicked and cursed and demanded to know what exactly the fuck his lover was doing but apparently, his mouth had a mind of its own. Lovino's tongue met the two digits and swirled around them. It went underneath, around, on top, in between, in every possible way. Soon, Antonio realized that his fingers were coated just enough to go on with his plan. He slipped his hand out of the brown-eyed man's mouth and positioned it right by his bottom. To keep him from asking questions, Spain met his lips to Romano's and made the kiss as sensual as possible. His middle finger prodded at his entrance and slicked in. Lovino shifted around in discomfort but Antonio refused to let go of his lover's lips. He moved his finger in and out and quickly added a second one.

"Mmmh!" Romano complained into the Spaniard's mouth.

Antonio moved his two fingers in a scissoring motion and wasted no time in adding a third one. This time, Lovino stopped kissing the tan man and clawed at his back, but not exactly scratching it. Antonio tried his best to stretch out his lover, hoping for it not to hurt much.

He kissed Romano's cheek, "Perdona me, Lovi." **("Forgive me")**

The older man thrusted his erection into the Italian's puckered hole. He kept going in, inch by inch, up to the hilt. Lovino's nails dug into Antonio's back, drawing blood as his fingers made crescent-shaped marks.

"M-merda!" Romano hissed in pain. **("Shit!")**

The Spaniard kissed Romano's forehead, down to his cheek and tried to kiss his lips but the younger man's teeth were in the way. Lovino bit into his bottom lip so hard that it also drew blood.

Spain caressed his cheek and ran his thumb over Romano's lip, "Stop, cariño. It'll bruise." **("Baby.")**

Romano opened his eyes, not sure of when he clenched them shut, and let go of his lip. "It fucking hurts, testa di merda."

"I know, disculpe." **("Sorry."**

Antonio moved his lips and slowly pulled out but kept the tip in. He then started thrusting in and out in a steady motion. Lovino panted heavily, not sure if all of this was worth the pain. Well…that was before Antonio angled his next thrust and hit something inside of Romano.

The young man's back arched and he yelled out in ecstasy, "Ahh!" The green-eyed man paused when he heard his lover moan. "What the fuck? Why'd you stop!"

Spain smirked, "Sorry, I was just…surprised."

The tan man continued ramming his cock inside Romano's hole and the Italian kept on moaning in pleasure. Antonio couldn't help but kiss down Lovino's neck and left pinkish butterfly marks everywhere his kissed.

"Tienes una voz bellisima, Lovi," the Spaniard said between kisses. **("You have a beautiful voice, Lovi.")**

Romano's cheeks turned a bright red and he hit his lover in the head, "Don't think just because you speak Spanish that I don't understand you!"

Spain laughed, "Ahora te miras como in tomatito." **("Now you look like a little tomato.")**

If it were possible to turn any redder, Lovino would've been there by now.

"Stai zitto!" **("Shut up!")**

Antonio picked up his lover's hand and kissed it, "Te amo, Lovino. Te voy hacer el amor como nunca has sentido." **("I love you, Lovino. I'll make love to you like you've never felt before.")**

"Stop! I hate it when you speak in Spanish! Stupido." Spain kept thrusting and hit Romano's sweet spot over and over again. "Mio Dio! So good! Ah!" While the Italian man moaned, Antonio kept muttering sweet nothings in his native language. "T-Tonio, I'm gonna…oh god, I'm gonna cu—uh! Ngh!"

Lovino's back arched as he spasmed. Spain kissed his lover harshly as he buried himself deep inside Romano.

"Ah, m-me vengo, Lovi." The Spaniard came inside the younger man. **("I'm coming.")**

He collapsed on top of South Italy, recovering from the aftermath of the orgasm. Lovino panted heavily as well, but the weight of his lover was overwhelming for his slim, tender body.

"Scendere. Di. Me! Goddamn it, you're fucking heavy." Antonio chuckled as he rolled off and onto his side. **("Get. Off. Of. Me!")**

"You have a lot of energy, Lovi."

"Well, I'm not an old man like you!"

The green-eyed man ran his hand through Lovino's auburn brown hair. "Lovino, I truly love you, con todo mi corazon." **("With all my heart.")**

Romano's face flushed, "Quante volte hair intenzione di dire questo? You're so cheesy." **("How many times are you going to keep saying that?")** He turned over and tried to hide his face in the table beneath him. Spain rested for a few moments before getting up and picking up the Italian bridal-style. "Where are you taking me?"

"I don't think the table can hold up any longer. Especially after _that_," the green-eyed man laughed.

"Are you calling me grasso?" Lovino thrashed around. **("Are you calling me fat?")**

"Oh Lovi, nunca puedo ganar con tigo." **("I can never win with you.")**

"I'm serious! If you're calling me fat, I swear—"

**_(End of Flashback)_**

If only someone had seen what was coming next…

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm pretty confident about all the Gratuitous Spanish/Italian because, well, I'm fluent in Spanish and semi-fluent in Italian. I only know whatever my grandma taught me and whatever I've learned so far in Italian class ;) So, please, feel free to correct me. But again, I'm confident in it ^_^ This is only the first of what will be a three-shot. I WOULD make it longer but since this was originally only supposed to be a one-shot, three chapters is long enough. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dreamgirl: lol random update, isn't it? xD Well, I felt bad that I hadn't updated since December and I'm home for vacation anyway, so I thought "Why not?" Thus, I wrote this for you guys and **_ileana425_**. **

**warning: foul language and mpreg**

**disclaimer: LOL if I owned Hetalia, this would be going on in the anime/webcomics . But sadly, I don't :C**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Antonio and Lovino's relationship had just recently been established. Feliciano literally jumped for joy and suddenly announced that him and Ludwig were an item. Romano's eyebrow twitched and it took Spain and Italy to hold him back from punching Germany's face in. Needless to say, everyone was happy for Spain and South Italy. Of course, as perfect as their relationship was, a certain…bump appeared on their road to happiness.

_**(Flashback)**_

Sounds of regurgitation were the only noises heard in the Italies' house.

"Ne~ fratello, did you eat something bad?"

Lovino lifted his head from the toilet bowl, "I'm fucking fine, damn i—hurgh!"

Italy scrunched his nose in disgust, "Really? Because that just doesn't look, smell or _sound _good at all. Maybe you should go to the doctor."

Romano glared at his younger brother, "Ho detto che andava be—." **("I said I was fi—.")**

Feliciano shook his head, "That's it, all you've been doing these past few giorni is hovering over the toilet. I'm calling Antonio, fratello." **("days")**

The younger Italian turned to leave as Romano tried o stop him, but his breakfast had decided to come back up and meet the bowl.

_'Maybe it won't be so bad,' _he thought.

* * *

"Lovi~!" A loud voice called from the door. Romano cracked open an eye but didn't move an inch. He just curled up a bit more inside the bed sheets. "Por que estas dormiendo?" **("Why are you sleeping?")**

Italy walked in after Antonio, "Fratello has been sleeping ever since he spent the morning in the bathroom. Lui è stanco." **("He's tired.")**

Spain looked at the figure on the bed with a worried expression on his face. He walked over to Romano's side, "Te sientes malito, Lovi?" **("Are you feeling unwell, Lovi?")**

Romano groaned, "Stop talking in Spanish!"

"Por que? I thought you liked it when I speak in Spanish." **("Why?")**

"Nhh…not now."

Antonio smiled softly and crawled into bed with his lover. Nearby, Feliciano slowly backed out of the room.

"Ciao, fratello. I'll be downstairs if you need me," the younger Italian said.

Spain began to rub Lovino's should blades. Romano moaned, the massage obviously felt good. Antonio's hands traveled down his back and curled under Lovino's shirt.

"Dios mio! Lovi, you're burning up!" **("My God!")**

"Shut the fuck up, you're too loud."

"Pero Lovi, your fever is—oof!" **("But")**

South Italy had just kicked his lover out of his bed. Despite this, Spain didn't give up. The Spaniard grabbed the sheets and threw them to the floor. Romano flinched as his skin felt the cold air.

"Merda! Qual è il tuo problema?" **("Shit! What is your problem?")**

Antonio hooked his arms under Lovino's body and picked him up, "Te tengo que llevar al doctor, ahora!" **("I have to bring you to the doctor, now!")**

"No. I. Am. NOT! Fuck you! I'm not going!"

Spain honestly wondered why his lover was causing such a ruckus, but he quickly brushed it off since he knew the Italian had always been like that. The green-eyed man carried Romano to the door when he heard small, upset noises and when he felt his shirt get wet.

Lovino was crying, "W-why do you have to b-be such…such an asshole?" His voice became whiney, tears ran down his face and snot poured out his nose.

Antonio was shocked and he didn't know what to say since his lover rarely ever cried because he thought it was "a sign of weakness."

"L-Lovi, it's okay. I'm sorry, solo quiero ayudar te." **("I only want to help you.")**

The younger man's face contorted in anger, "You wanna help me? Then put me the hell down!" Romano started thrashing around and his fist came in contact with his lover's cheek. He froze. "I…I…my dispiace!" **("I'm sorry!") **Antonio paid no mind to the punch because Lovino usually did that _anyway_, but he _never_ apologized. "Did that hurt? I'm so sorry," the brown-eyed man leaned up and kissed where he had punched. "All better now, right?" He smiled brightly.

Spain's eyebrow twitched, "Que esta pasando?"** ("What is going on?")**

**

* * *

**

Antonio was sitting there, in the doctor's office, and his hand was holding Lovino's. The Italian man had decided to stand telling whoever cared to listen that nothing could affect him. Though, at this point, both Spain and Romano's mouths were agape.

"I'm _what_!"

The old doctor nodded, "Si, you are pregnant, Signore Vargas."

Romano felt his knees begin to shake but he stood his ground. "Old man, you better not be shitting me 'cause I'll—," his lover held him back.

The green-eyed man couldn't help but feel confused, "Permiso, but…how is this even possible?" **("Excuse me")**

"Well, Signore Carriedo," the Italian doctor began, "Men of your, erm, _status_ were said to have been able to get pregnant. Albeit, that I have never encountered this sort of situation."

Lovino's ears perked up, "Aspetta, you're saying that because we're _countries_ I can get pregnant!" **("Wait")**

"Shh, not so loud, Signore Vargas! I am one of a handful of people that know this. Please try your best to not stir up any commotion."

South Italy pouted, "Whatever." Once the doctor answered all their questions, the two countries walked out hand in hand. "Ascolta, how long are you going to keep holding my hand?" **("Listen")**

Spain squeezed his hand, "Hasta que me seguro que esto no es un sueño." **("Until I make sure that this isn't a dream.")** Lovino tried his best a blush as Antonio kissed the backside of his hand. "All I'm worried about is como we're going to tell the others." **("How")**

Romano's expression fell, _'Oh shit.'_

_

* * *

_

Lovino felt his hands shake as he and his Spanish lover walked closer to the Italies' house. When he opened the door, Romano was surprised that he didn't hear his little brother's voice resonating off the walls. Spain led him to the living room, then…they froze.

"What the fuck is going on!"

Germany instantly backed off of Italy.

The younger brunette leaned off the couch and sat up, "Ne, fratello~ Why'd you have to do that? We were about to—."

"Gah! S-shut up!" Romano's face heated up but was about to meet his fists to Germany's face.

Antonio held him back once again, "Cariño, don't get so angry. It's bad for the baby." **("Dear")**

Everything in the household froze to the man's words.

"Ba…by? Che cosa sta parlando, fratello?" **("What is he talking about, brother?")** Feliciano asked as he zipped up his pants.

Lovino felt that his shirt collar was up too high and felt himself begin to choke. He cleared out his throat, "Are you two using condoms?"

Everyone was confused by the sudden change in subject.

"You're silly, fratello. We don't cheat on each other and I can't get pregnant, so obviously we don't need one!"

Spain and South Italy glanced at each other. Germany followed their stare, an idea already forming in his head. Antonio then wrapped an arm around Lovino's midsection and Romano's own hand unconsciously fell upon his flat belly.

Ludwig's eyes widened, "Mein Gott!" **("My God!)**

Feliciano looked up at his tall lover, "What is it, Germany?"

The pale man blushed but didn't say a word.

"Le quieres dicir, Lovi?" **("Do you want to tell them, Lovi?")** Spain asked his Italian lover.

Romano could practically _feel _the blood rushing to his face. Antonio wallowed at the scene of Lovino's face since it looked like a tomato. But he knew how hard and awkward it must be for someone (a man, no less) to admit that they are pregnant. Hell, it's like blatantly admitting you're having sex, too! That's just not an easy thing to say to a family member.

So, the green-eyed man decided to help out his shy lover. He plastered a sincere smile on his face, "Lovi's pregnant!"

Feliciano's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and Ludwig's expression was of disbelief as his suspicions came true. Lovino himself felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, but he was glad he didn't have to say it.

Italy started to jump up and down and began to babble about baby clothes, good health, the need for more pasta and whatnot. Spain just couldn't help grinning. Apparently, it seemed that the only one taking it hard was Germany. He was worried about his lack on contraception in his relations with his Italian lover.

_'Was ist, wenn Feliciano schwanger wird?' **('What is Feliciano gets pregnant?')**_ The blonde asked himself. He couldn't even think about being a father yet, he had been a virgin until a few weeks ago! It would be happening way to fast.

Almost as if reading his mind, Feliciano stopped gallivanting and rushed to his lover's side. He put a hand on his back and gave him the biggest hug he could muster up. And then it was if the whole world was right again. They understood how the other felt and somehow, it put them both at ease.

Romano looked at how affectionate his brother was being with Ludwig and found it difficult to try and tear them apart. Instead, he pulled Spain into the kitchen and told him to make him lunch.

"That went better than I expected."

Antonio smiled, "Por supuesto! You know Feli will always be supportive of you." **("Of course!")**

"I just hope he doesn't lose pazienza with me after the baby's born," **("patience")** Lovino said as he rested his head on his hands.

"I doubt it'll be that dificil to raise a child." **("difficult")**

_**(End of Flashback)**_

How wrong they were. Obviously any child of Lovino's was bound to be a handful.

* * *

**dreamgirl: I would've written more I think, but my fever's getting the best of me right now. Just expect the next chapter to be up by the end of next week or next month xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dreamgirl: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I can't believe so much time has past O_O But yet, you amazing fans have continued to favorite and review and after a long battle with writer's block, I got inspiration to complete the final installment of "Unforgettable Memoirs". **

**disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except the baby :3 Everything else belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A lightly tanned teenager laughed and smiled as he played Frisbee with his young uncle.

"Zio Feli, I doubt you'll ever beat me with your eyes closed!"

The older country just smiled at him, "But the sun is so bright today. Fa male!" **("It hurts!")**

"No seas bebe, Zio Feli." **("Don't be a baby, Uncle Feli.")** The light-brown haired teen said to his uncle.

Italy smiled softly and was about to reply when a loud voice came shouting out, "Ehi! What are you doing out here, damn it! I thought I told you to go to school, you delinquent!" **("Hey!")**

The teenager turned to where the voice was coming from and sighed, "Aish, Babbo, don't be like that! Papà already gave me the okay." **("Father.")**

Southern Italy glared at his grown son, "Prendi il tuo culo in casa, ora!" **("Get your ass in the house, now!")**

The boy reluctantly waved his uncle off as he walked towards the house, all the while he was muttering curses under his breath.

"I heard that!" Lovino called out. He sighed, "What am I going to do with that child?"

At that moment, a tanned pair of arms wrapped themselves around Romano's frame.

"He truly is your hijo, Lovi."** ("Son.")**

Lovino turned around and frowned, "And how many times are you going to fucking say that!"

Antonio smiled, "As long as we're alive, cariño. I mean, it relates to everything Ricardo does. Don't you remember when he learned how to walk?"

"Dio! Don't remind me! Those were probably the worst years of my life…"

"Don't say that, Lovi. You know you had fun con nuestro pequeño monstrito." **("With our little monster.")** Spain chuckled.

South Italy shudder at the memory of their child's toddler years, but a small smile crept up onto his features as he remembered that moment all those years ago.

_**(Flashback)  
**_

"Ricardo Giuseppe Vargas-Carriedo! You sit down this instant, damn it!" A certain brown-haired country yelled at the top of his lungs.

A little foot-tall toddler giggled at his father but continued to run around the house.

"Ah, Lovi, déjalo en paz. He's just a baby." **("Leave him alone.")** Antonio tried to calm down his lover.

"But the kid is spreading spaghetti all over the damn place!"

Spain put his hands on Lovino's shoulders, "He just learnt to walk, cariño. The books said we should give him full reign of his abilities or it might stunt his development."

Romano stared at his Spanish lover and narrowed his eyes, "Fine, then _you_ clean up after the brat."

The green-eyed man frowned, "You don't really mean that, Lovi, do you?"

"Of course I do! I'm tired of cleaning after a damn hyperactive 18-month old!"

"No eso, Lovi. I meant the 'brat' thing. You don't truly find him a nuisance…verda?" **("Not that."/"Right?")**

Lovino sighed, "Idiota. Obviously, I do. He's _your_ son, isn't he?"

Spain's sad expression slowly turned into a wide smile, "I knew you didn't mean it!"

"Wha—ehi! Cosa pensi che stai facendo!" **("What do you think you're doing!")** Romano yelled as Antonio pulled him into his arms.

"I am simply embracing you, corazón." The Spaniard said as he enveloped his lover within his arms.

After a bit of struggling, South Italy eventually accepted the semi-awkward hug and softened up. Little did he know, Antonio was actually shielding Lovino's eyes from the drawing their son was currently making on the walls. He knew his lover would have a heart attack.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Lovino shook his head, "That boy will be the death of me."

Spain quirked an eyebrow, "You repeat yourself too, Lovi."

"But it's true, goddamn it! First it was the nipple biting when you tried convincing me to fucking breast feed him. Then, it was the whole walking! Even now, he's still a trouble-maker!"

"Now, you know that isn't completely true, cariño." His arms tightened around his smaller lover, "What about that one time he protected that little girl?"

The Italian man huffed, "Yeah, but he still ended up causing _some_trouble that one time."

Antonio smirked and poked Lovino, "No seas un mentiroso. You supported him." **("Don't be a liar.")**

Romano pouted, "S-Shut up…"

_**(Flashback)**_

The boy looked down at his shoes. His small fists tightened into balls.

"And why the _fuck_would you punch a fifth grader, Ricardo! Have you no common sense!"

Ricardo suddenly glanced up with an expression Lovino had never seen before on the eight-year-old's face.

"El era un bastardo, Babbo! He was hurting Maria! I couldn't just stand there and take it why he pulled her hair and even ripped her dress! He's a bully!" **("He was a bastard, Father!")**

South Italy stared down at his young son and wasn't sure if he should yell at him for cursing or praise him for his act of valor. Eventually, he did nothing. Lovino just stood there, huffed, and crossed his arms.

The silent Spaniard glanced at his lover expectantly before kneeling down to his son and hugged him.

"Has hecho bien, hijito. I am proud of you for standing up for your friend." **("You did well, son.")** He pulled back before looking at the boy seriously, "But please do not fight anymore, Ricky. It is bad to resort to violence, even in times of need."

Ricardo nodded as he wiped away his tears of anger, "Si, Papà. I understand."

Spain smiled softly before releasing his son and standing back up. He looked at Lovino once again and the Italian looked away.

Lovino extended a hand, which ended up having Ricardo flinch, thinking he was going to be hit. But surprisingly, his Italian father ruffled his hair.

"Good job, kid." Lovino said while trying to suppress a slight blush.

The eight-year-old smiled widely and did not hesitate to hug his father.

South Italy's eyes widened, but Ricardo just said, "Ti amo, Babbo." He then turned to Antonio and said, "I love you too, Papà!"

Both countries looked down at their son and felt a sense of pride and joy.

Spain looked at the Italian with happy eyes as if saying, _'We did well.'_

_**(End of flashback)**_

Lovino leaned into his lover's hug, "They grow up too fast…"

Antonio kissed the top of South Italy's head, "Esta bien, Lovi." **("It's okay.")** He grinned, "We can always try for another one."

The younger country quickly turned around and punched his lover, "Hell no!"

Spain laughed, "Dios mio, te amo tanto." **("God, I love you a lot.")**

Lovino blushed and sunk into the warm hug and thought, _'Maybe a girl wouldn't be too bad…'_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Thank you everyone for sticking with me for this long! I'm sorry it took so long to finally complete this fic. I hope it came out to everyone's expectations ^_^ It was a joy writing this! So please, REVIEW!**


End file.
